Nightshade
by niteflytes
Summary: Old Jack, new villian, damsel in distress. First POTC fic. Savvy?


Jack looked up at the ceiling and watched a spider scurry into a crack. The woman next to him sighed in her sleep. It was no use, trying to sleep in this stuffy room. Fresh air's what I need, he thought. Just a bit of fresh air. He dressed quietly and she stirred. "Just goin' out for some air," he whispered. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. He gathered up his things and slipped quietly outside, drinking in the humid night air.  
  
His ship was docked for much needed repairs after what Barbosa and his crew had done to the Black Pearl. It was a restless time for Jack, who longed to be sailing at sea. He wandered out of Tortuga, past the docks. There was a nice, quiet cove not too far from here. He climbed over the rocks, checked his bearings with the stars and, yes, there it was. A small opening to a cave, invisible to most, was hidden among the rocks. Inside Jack had a stash of rum to keep him company and drive away any demons that might try to join him in the quiet of the night.  
  
He crawled inside the cave and felt around. His hand hit something cool and it rolled away. He cursed under his breath and grabbed the bottle of rum. Half empty, he thought. Or half full, he quickly corrected himself. All depends on who's doing the looking, he added.  
  
He sat just inside the cave and gazed out at the darkness. He could hear and smell the sea and that was enough for him right now. He let the sound of waves breaking against the rocks lull him into a half-sleep, with a little help from the rum. A bird cried out as the clouds parted. Off shore, bathed in the white moonlight, was a ship. Jack narrowed his eyes and peered closely at the silhouette. It wasn't the Pearl, he knew that much. He studied it for a long minute and slowly nodded his head. "Well now, that's very interesting," he whispered. "Very interesting."  
  
*********************  
  
Deeper in the little cave she huddled, her legs drawn up to her chin and her arms wrapped tightly around them. She barely breathed as she watched the tall figure settle in at the mouth of the cave. She hoped in vain that he wouldn't hear her and that he would leave before sunrise. There was something about him that said pirate. Maybe it was his drunken swagger. How he'd made it to the cave without falling to his death in such a state amazed and frightened her. Perhaps he wasn't as drunk as he appeared. In the moonlight she noticed the beads in his hair, the rings on his fingers and felt sure he must be a pirate. Maybe sent by Captain Blade to find her and drag her back to his ship. She shuddered at the thought then froze. The man had heard something. He'd turned his head and she felt him staring at her through the blackness.  
  
*********************  
  
Jack continued to stare out at sea and contemplated the many reasons that Captain Blade would risk stopping at Tortuga. None of them made any sense. Blade was a pirate in the worse sense of the word. A black hearted snake with a crew of hardened criminals. The scars on Jack's back burned with the memory of his brief time as one of Blade's crew. He'd just escaped the clutches of the East Indian traders and was anxious to return to friendlier waters when he met up with Captain Blade. Jack didn't mind serving under the command of a fellow pirate for several months in return for a change of wind in his sails. But he quickly learned that Blade was a slave master and worked his crew beyond human limits. His first mate was a black leather whip that he used freely upon his crew if he felt they were slacking in their duties. Jack was no stranger to pain and usually managed to weasel his way out of Blade's reach but he soon discovered something more evil than the crack of Blade's whip. Deep in the bowels of the Nightshade Jack found Blade's treasure. A treasure that was far from the gold, silver, gems, silks and other such trinkets that Jack fancied. Blade's treasure was beautiful, exotic women. And Jack didn't have to think twice about what Blade did with his treasure. Black market slave trading was what Blade dealt in. Jack waited until they stopped at the next port and persuaded Blade let him help take the goods to auction, as it were. Once in the crowds Jack managed to create a distraction beyond anything he'd ever imagined. One little lamp, a dry spell that had lasted several months and a shipment of hay made for the perfect opportunity to set the women free, commandeer a small ship and make his way to freedom.  
  
A noise from within the cave brought Jack out of his thoughts. He peered past the darkness and felt, more than saw, the woman. He concentrated. Her breathing was quick and shallow. Afraid, he felt, but brave also. She'd managed to fool old Jack for some time before he felt her presence. He took a swig of rum and leaned back against the cool rock. She obviously didn't want to be found so he let his hat fall over his eyes and slept until sunrise.  
  
*********************  
  
She waited, tense and alert. But all he did was fall asleep! At the sound of his deep, rhythmic breathing she finally allowed herself to relax. Maybe he hadn't sensed she was there after all. Maybe she could sneak past him in the early morning light and make her way into Tortuga before the little town awoke. She waited. Her lids felt heavy and her eyes kept crossing. She jerked awake a few times before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
*********************  
  
Jack awoke to the sun rising on the horizon, casting it's golden light into his hideaway. In the shadows he could see her now. She was sleeping, curled in a ball on the damp rock. The rum he'd consumed the night before had passed through his system and was looking for passage out. Jack stepped outside the cave and stood off the side, where the rocky shelf abruptly ended. About 100 feet below were sharp rocks and brush. Jack figured they needed watering and wanted to get his business over with before the lass awoke.  
  
She woke up to the sounds of a new day and a shaft of sunlight illuminating the vacant entrance. She felt sore and stiff and slowly crawled outside to find that she wasn't as alone as she'd hoped. Standing at the edge of a drop off was a pirate and he was relieving himself. She waited, not sure what to do.  
  
Finished and feeling much better, Jack turned around a little unsteadily and grinned. He wiped his hands on his shirt and bowed briefly. "Name's Jack," he stated, not wanting to tell her exactly who he was just yet. "What would yer name be, lass?" he inquired.  
  
She eyed him suspiciously. He might be one of Blade's men. Or he might not. She wasn't sure. Either way it wouldn't matter to tell him her name. "Miss Vivian," she answered.  
  
"Well Miss Vivian," Jack replied. "What were ya doin' in me cave last night?"  
  
"Your cave?" she said, astonished.  
  
"Aye. Aren't many who'd dare climb these rocks to sit in a damp cave all night, 'cept meself." He leaned against the mouth of the cave and studied her. She was barefoot and wearing a tattered dress. Her long black hair was unkempt and tangled with wild curls. She looked oddly familiar although he was sure he'd never seen her before. "So, who ya be hidin' from, young missy?" he inquired. Vivian turned and stared at the horizon. Jack followed her gaze to the Nightshade. "Aye," he said in understanding. "Cap'n Blade's who ya be hidin' from."  
  
She nodded and spoke more bravely than she felt. "If he's sent you here to fetch me back to his ship you're wasting your time. I'll throw myself to my death before I let you put one filthy finger on me!" As she spoke she edged closer to the rocks behind her. Beyond them was another drop, about 150 feet, where the surf beat against enormous rocks slick with algae and worn smooth by the endless pounding of the sea.  
  
"Would ye now?" Jack replied.  
  
"Yes," she said, her voice shaking. She edged slowly up the rocks, keeping her eyes on Jack.  
  
"That would be stupid, luv, as I'm not here ta fetch you back to Cap'n Blade."  
  
"Really? Do you deny you're a pirate as well?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Aye. I'm a pirate. Captain Jack Sparrow," he said with dignity.  
  
"Then you're no better than Blade," she said, now sitting atop the rocks and scooting back to the edge. Jack considered the situation he'd found himself in, which didn't look promising. Before him was a young strumpet bent on falling to her death. And here was Jack, in the unfortunate position of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Should she fall to her death and he was discovered in the vicinity he'd be facing the gallows in short order for the charge of murder.  
  
"If ya won't be needed me services to rescue ya off the rocks then I'll just be takin me leave, miss," he stated. He gave her a short bow and turned to climb down the rocks. She watched him leave and suddenly felt very alone and vulnerable. The wind had picked up and was whipping her dress about her legs. She tossed her head to clear her hair from her face and shrieked when her hand slipped from the rock and she slid a few inches down the other side. She froze and dug her nails into the rough rock. She wanted to scream for help but was too terrified to make a sound. Her heart pounded wildly in her ears, almost as loud as the waves crashing into the rocks below. She felt her grip on the rock giving way and dug her heels into the rock in an effort to gain purchase. A gust of wind took her by surprise she felt herself sliding backwards. She squeezed her eyes closed and prayed for death to take her quickly and not let her live long enough to be swept to sea and pulled under. The thought of drowning terrified her more than anything. She felt the skin on her heels scrape away as she slid another fraction of an inch to her death. She thought about letting go and getting it over with but even in the face of the inevitable she wasn't ready to give up that easily. And then, without warning, strong arms were around her waist, pulling her to safety. Pirate arms, she thought as she fell weakly to the ground. 


End file.
